


I don't believe in ghosts

by witty_username_here



Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Female Reader, Female pronouns, Fluff, Hate to Love, I just really like Beetlejuice, Love Confessions, Modern Era, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Smoking, Swearing, potential smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-28 19:04:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20783585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witty_username_here/pseuds/witty_username_here
Summary: You move into a sleepy town in New England, excited to start your new job. However, things take an unexpected turn when a strange flyer turns up inside a rec building.





	1. It started when you found that flyer.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey-o! I'm back after a looooooong hiatus. I will be working on this off and on, so updates will be sparse. This is takes place about 30ish years after the original Beetlejuice.

The small town in New England was awash in fall colors. You had found yourself enchanted by the place; it reminded you of the town your father lived in. You had found a new job in the neighboring town, but not wanting to live in the hustle and bustle of the bigger town, you found a quaint house in the smaller, much quieter town. Rumor had it that the house that sat atop the grassy hill was haunted, but you weren’t one to believe in ghosts, so it didn’t bother you that much. 

It had been a week since you had moved in and you had settled in quite nicely into your new job dealing with inspecting houses. Your coworker, Jane, had gone on and on about how she used to know the people that lived in the old house on the hill; how they were a loving couple who she had tried to convince that they should sell the house. Unfortunately, they had died due to running off a bridge and drowning. You nodded as you listened, typing a report about a property owner finding… slime. The town You had moved into had found themselves experiencing more and more strange occurrences. You knew that this meant you had to go out and inspect the property yourself. You stretched out and sighed. “Hey, Jane, I’m gonna have to go out and inspect this property myself. Seems as if the last guy didn’t do a thorough enough job.” Jane nodded with a smile. “Be safe!” You liked Jane; she was like a second grandmother to you. 

You arrived at the property around 2 in the afternoon. It was an old rec center that had seen better days. You walked up to the two glass doors and pushed them open. The owner walked up to greet you. “Thanks for coming on such short notice.” He said, shaking your hand. “Not a problem,” you said, smiling, “when did you start noticing the slime?”

“It’s the strangest thing…” he started, rubbing his neck and looking out at the darkened reception area, “I found a flyer on my door a week ago and then it started to happen.” 

“A flyer?” “Yeah, lemme see if I can get it for you.” The man led you to his office where he dug through his drawers and pulled out the wrinkled flyer. He handed it to you and you studied it for a moment. It wasn’t like anything you had seen before. “Betelgeuse the bio-exorcist…” you said to yourself. It was odd; don’t flyers normally have phone numbers on them? “Thank you, Mr. Davis, I’ll look into this and send a fumigator to… deslime the place…?” It felt strange to say. “Thank you so much,” he said, clasping your hands and shaking them gratefully. 

After finishing your shift, you headed home to do some research on this Betelgeuse person. You walked into your bathroom and turned the faucet to take a hot bath. Placing the paper gently on the stand next to the tub, you slipped into the water, the heat melting away your aches. After relaxing for a minute, you dried your hand off and picked up the paper. “Speak my name three times... Beetle… Goose? Beetle… Guess?” 

After your bath, you made your way to your bedroom and pulled out your laptop, hoping to find more information on this mysterious Betelgeuse. Nope, nothing. Rubbing your eyes, you glanced over at the paper. It was almost taunting you. ‘Just say the name three times,’ it seemed to say, ‘just say it.’ After trying a few different pronunciations, one seemed to stick. “Beetlejuice.” Something about it seemed… right. “Beetlejuice.” One more time. “Beetlejuice.”


	2. It started when you said his name.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beetlejuice has appeared! But you are skeptical of his abilities and ask him to prove himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Welcome to chapter two! I love writing Beej as a jerk, lol. 
> 
> I will try my very best to update this every week in October in honor of the season, but no promises.

At first, nothing happened. You rolled her eyes. “Of course nothing would happen,” you said, out loud. 

“I wouldn’t be too sure,” a gravelly voice sounded from under your bed. You froze. “H-hello?” Out from under your bed, a man slithered out, almost snake-like, and flopped onto your bed. He wore a black and white striped suit with a few small splotches of sickly green. His face was pale, eyes sunken, and teeth cracked and yellow. A hand propped up his head. “Hello, you are caller number 1023459 on the me hotline, how can I help?” he said, putting his other hand in the shape of a phone and placing it near his ear. “I-I don’t understand, how did- I mean when did-” he rolled his eyes. 

“Ugh, save the questions, babe, I’ll give you the rundown. I’m a ghost, you said my name three times and now I’m here.” He said it so matter of factly that it made YOU look like the dumb one. You swallowed hard, holding your blanket up to your neck, as if that was gonna stop him. “What I meant to ask…” you started, “was how on earth did you get in here?” Beetlejuice hopped back onto his feet with an annoyed expression on his face. “Are breathers ALWAYS this dumb?” He said, putting his hands on his hips. “I,” he said, pointing to himself, “am a ghost.” He wiggled his fingers and made spooky noises. “There’s a lot of things I can do.” You straightened your back. “No, you’re not. Ghosts aren’t real.” Beetlejuice rubbed his face, “Oh, you’ve gotta be shitting me.” You moved the blanket off yourself and stood. “You’re just some crazy old guy who broke into my house and waited for me to say Beetlejuice as some sort of sick joke. Well, jokes over. You can leave now.” 

“Funny thing about that, babes. I can’t.” You rolled your eyes. “Of course you can’t.” You rubbed your face and walked up to him. “Fine then. Let’s say you are a ghost. What can you do?” Beetlejuice threw his voice to sound like yours, “Hi, I’m a dumb breather and I think the guy in front of me is soooooo cute!” You blinked once. Twice. “Ok… That’s not really convincing, but it is entertaining.” Beetlejuice tapped his foot, trying to think of something else to prove himself. A cartoonish lightbulb appeared over his head. “How about…” He reached up and stretched his face to inhuman proportions and let out a monstrous shriek. You covered your ears, the shriek enough to nearly deafen you. “Ok, ok!” You yelled. “You are… a real-life ghost.”

Beetlejuice smirked. As he pulled his face back in, he said, with an all too smart assy tone, “Ah, so you finally see the light. I’m glad to have been the one to have shown it to you. Now then, for what reason have you called me?” Maybe, just maybe, he could explain why the old Rec center was oozing slime. 

You and Beetlejuice sat on the floor, yourself explaining that you worked for a real estate company and it was your job to inspect homes and properties before they go on the market. Beetlejuice nodded dumbly, attempting to understand what you were saying. “Ok, so now that I’ve explained what I do for a living, I’ll explain why I even found your flyer in the first place.” Beetlejuice tilted his head. “You found one of my flyers?” 

“Well, an older gentleman who owns the property did and he gave it to me to try and find more information on you. By the way, it’s not good advertising if you don’t have a number to call.” Beetlejuice rested his chin on his hand, “babe, who needs a number when I can be summoned just by someone saying my name? If anything, it’s better than having a number.” You breathed through your nose and continued, “Your flyer was found outside the building that had somehow been producing… Slime? Goop?”

“Ectoplasm.” He corrected her. “Right… The owner said it started a week after finding your flyer. Which leads me to believe you’re the one causing the ectoplasm.” Beetlejuice shook his head. “Babe, I would love to take credit for that, but I’m sorry to say that I’m not the one you’re looking for.” You wrung your hands, trying to think. “Do you know anyone that might’ve done it?”

“Oh sure, I know a TON of demons and spirits that would want to get back at me, I HAVE been dead for over 600 years after all. Can’t be dead for that long without making at least ONE enemy!” He said, chuckling. 

“So you were framed?” You held your chin. Well, if what he was saying was true, then you supposed it made sense. A ghost with a snarky and sarcastic attitude is bound to make some people- er, ghosts- angry. Beetlejuice mocked your pose, “Anything goin’ on in that breather head of yours?” 

“I’m no detective, but it seems as though your shitty attitude is the reason for your being framed.” You leaned over and thumped his head. “But as far as who did it, I’m at a loss for words.” Beetlejuice stretched out, his joints making sickening popping sounds. “Well, ain’t no use staying up all night for nothing. Why don’t you sleep on it? I’ll think for you.”


	3. It started when he was framed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have an encounter with a certain otherworldly being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for the delay, had 2 midterms and a final to take. Also, it was my birthday!

Through the night, you could hear him muttering, trying to figure out who would frame him. “Maybe… No, he got eaten by the sandworms years ago… Maybe…” You grabbed the edges of your pillow and pressed them against your ears, trying to muffle him. 

“Jeez dude, could you BE any louder?” You groaned. “Well excuse me for trying to be helpful!” Beetlejuice retorted. “Could you be helpful a little more quietly?” Beetlejuice whined, “But baaaaaaabes, that’s how I think!”

“I don’t care, be quiet!” You demanded, tightening the grip on your pillow. “...Fine.” He sunk down to the floor and took out a cartoonishly small black book. 

In the morning, you opened your eyes and stared up at the ceiling. You glanced over to where Beetlejuice was and saw nothing. “Was he even real?” you wondered, sitting up and staring out your partly open curtains. Streams of golden sunlight painted your (F/C) room and you could see dust floating in the early morning light. “Geez, I never realized how dusty this place was,” you chuckled. 

Swinging your feet over to the side of your bed, you got up and made your way to the kitchen, stomach grumbling. “Shit, did I even eat dinner last night?” You opened your fridge and stumbled back. “Oh, hiya babes. Just doing my morning crossword puzzles.” Beetlejuice was crammed into the fridge, wearing small reading glasses, a black and white striped robe, and holding a newspaper and pencil. “GET OUT OF MY FRIDGE!” You exclaimed. Beetlejuice stepped out of the fridge, his joints making that same sickening sound they made last night. 

You poured your coffee with a shaky hand, still recoiling after the stunt he pulled. “What’s wrong, babe? You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” he said, snickering. “Can it, bug boy; that wasn’t funny.” Beetlejuice lounged in his chair, picking at his yellowed nails. “I mean, it was a little funny.” You poured a small bit of sugar and creamer into your coffee; you could never stand the bitter taste of coffee like your mother. Walking into the living room where he was, you sat on the couch across from him. “Did you think of anyone who might be responsible for this?” 

“Nope, haven’t got a clue.” You groaned. “Even after thinking all night?” Beetlejuice tossed the black book at you, the book itself now being normal sized. You picked it up and flipped through the pages, noticing some very interesting names. “So let me get this straight; this book is filled with hundreds of potential suspects and you can’t find one? You may be a ghost, but the wisdom you might’ve had must’ve died with your actual body.” Beetlejuice eyed you with annoyance. “If you’re so smart, why don’t you come up with suspects?”

After your morning coffee, you rose from the couch and made your way towards your shower. “Stay put. I don’t want you anywhere near my bathroom while I’m in there.” Beetlejuice grunted in acknowledgement, enamored by the television show he was watching. You firmly shut the bathroom door and locked it. “Wait… Couldn’t he just phase through the wall?” You shuddered at the thought while turning the knobs for your shower. As you waited for the water to warm, you thought of the schedule you had today. You had to check and see if the fumigator had managed to get rid of the ectoplasm, although you highly doubted it. Leaving Beetlejuice alone in your house made you feel uneasy. He had the ability to do things you had never even thought of. Leaving him alone was a recipe for disaster.

After your shower, you began your beauty routine of drying your hair and putting on your makeup. It wasn’t anything crazy, but it hid your minor breakout quite well. You moved from your bathroom to your closet, picking out a plain white blouse, black pants, and black flats. Checking yourself out in the mirror, making sure you were presentable, you opened the door of your room to peer out into your living room. Beetlejuice was snoring loudly, enough to rattle the coffee cup on the table next to him. ‘He looks almost peaceful’, you thought, walking quietly towards him.

Beetlejuice shivered slightly. “Ghosts get cold?” You half whispered, a smile tugging at your lips. You reached into the basket on the other side of his chair and placed it gently over his lap. It was a fleece blanket, decorated by cats. One of your favorites.

After making your way to work, you made your way to your cubicle near Jane and plopped into your seat. Jane leaned back to look at you. “Good morning, (Y/N)! How was your night?” You couldn’t bring yourself to even mention Beetlejuice, so you simply said, “it was alright.” Jane smiled sweetly at you. “That’s good to hear. Oh, and by the way, Mr. Davis came by with some of his clam chowder to thank you for your help with his property issue.” You licked your lips at the thought of Mr. Davis’ soup. He always knew the right portion of potatoes to put. “It’ll be waiting in the break room when you’re ready!”

At lunch, you made your way to the break room, excited to eat your soup. When you entered the break room, an elderly woman with her back to you was muttering to herself. “After all these years and he’s still kicking.” You stopped. “Uhm… Excuse me? Are you new?” When the woman turned to face her, you stumbled back a bit in fright. The woman had a long gash across her neck, cigarette smoke wafting from it. “Pleased to meet you. My name is Juno. You should be thankful I’m here.”

“Juno, is it? are you alright? Do you need a doctor?” “Wouldn’t do me much good, I’m afraid. I’m already dead.” Oh great, ANOTHER ghost. “Why are you here? Can anyone else see you?”

“I’m here because I heard that Beetlejuice was called to the living realm in the same area as the Maitland’s. I was afraid they had called him again. Thankfully, they learned from their first experience with him. Seems as if he’s tricked another poor soul.”

“The Maitland’s? The ones who lived on top of that hill?” “The very same.” She said, taking a long drag from her cigarette.


	4. It started with the Maitland's.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You rush to the Maitland's to try and make sense of everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late! Also, if you guys want, feel free to leave suggestions for what you would like to see me write, either for this or for a new story.

You stood silent for a moment. Beetlejuice was involved with the Maitland’s? Tricked another poor soul? “If I may ask, what exactly happened between Beetlejuice and the Maitland’s?” Juno took a seat in one of the empty chairs in the break room. “He tricked them, plain and simple. Used their good nature against them to get what he wanted. Needless to say it didn’t pan out.”

“How do you know it was me who summoned him?” “Honey, if you didn’t summon him, we wouldn’t be having this conversation.” You felt a little embarrassed having asked such a simple question, the answer for which was standing right in front of you. You stepped towards the refrigerator, grabbing your lunch. “Juno, if I wanted to contact the Maitland’s how would I go about doing it?” You said, placing the Tupperware in the microwave and pressing a few buttons to start it. “You’d have to go up to the house and seek them out. They’ve still got about 95 years till they can leave. However, since there are people currently living there, you might want to come up with a reason to come into their home.”

You brought a hand to your chin. Coming up with a reason to get into the house wasn’t going to be an easy task, but you were sure you could manage to come up with something. The loud beeping of the microwave snapped you out of your deep thinking. “Thanks for the advice, Ju-” When You turned around, Juno was gone, the only thing in her place a small cloud of cigarette smoke.

You could hardly relax as you ate your lunch. You had to find a way to get into contact with Maitland’s. Maybe they could help you figure out why your small town was becoming the epicenter for the strange and unusual. 

Walking briskly back to your desk, you hurriedly packed up your things. Jane peeked from over the cubicle wall, curious. “(Y/N)? Is everything alright? Did the soup make you queasy?”

“Oh, no, I’m all good, Jane. I just need to take care of a personal problem.” It felt so wrong to lie to her, but you had to shield her from the craziness that was going on. Jane furrowed her brows. “Well, I hope that everything turns out ok.” you and her both, “ Good luck with whatever you’re going through.”

Jumping into your car, you drove as fast as you could to the Deetz’s, hoping that your quick thinking could somehow get you into the house. The closer you got, the more your nerves ate away at your confidence. You parked the car near the top of the hill, stepping out and surveying the property. The grass looked neat and trimmed, obviously having been cut very recently. Walking towards the front door, you rubbed your hands together trying to think of something to say. “Hi, I’m (Y/N), I’m with Jane Butterfield’s real estate agency, recently we’ve been noticing that your… grass is too green?” That was stupid. “We’ve noticed that… your roadway isn’t paved properly?” Not as stupid, but it wouldn’t gain you entrance into the house. You scratched at a scab on your hand, nerves nearly eating you alive. Reaching out for the doorbell felt like reaching out to touch a needle, the slightest touch of which would pierce your skin. The doorbell sounded and a woman answered. “Can I help you?” The woman wore a black dress, a black sunhat and had a camera strapped around her neck. “Yes, um, hi, My name is (Y/N) and I’m with Jane Butterfield’s… Oh, screw it.” The woman tilted her head, confused by the sudden change in demeanor. “Listen, I need to speak with the people who used to live here. Do you have any way I can get in touch with them?”

“You mean Barbara and Adam?” “Uh, yeah, actually.” The woman moved away from the door and motioned you inside. You found it odd that this woman did not give you a strange look for asking about the Maitland’s. The woman led you into the living room, where two people sat. “This is them.”

The newspaper that Adam was reading from tipped down to see what was going on. “Lydia, who is this?” “She says her name is (Y/N). She works for the lady that tried to get you guys to sell your house.” Barbara sat up a little in the chair adjacent from Adam’s. “Can she see us?” “Yes.” You answered.

Both Barbara and Adam all but bolted out of their seats. “This isn’t normal. Something must’ve happened. Juno visited us yesterday saying that someone summoned Beetlejuice. I’m willing to bet it was you, considering you can see us.” Adam said, a worried expression his face. “Is it that bad that he’s summoned?” You asked, innocently. “I mean, he seems pretty aloof and dense to me.”

“He may seem that way but believe me, he can raise hell whenever he feels like it.” Barbara said, putting a hand to her head. “How did you contact him?”

“I, uh, I found his flyer in the old rec center. The place was oozing ectoplasm and his flyer was found on the front door. By the way, do you know why the rec center was doing that? He said that it wasn’t his doing.” The air seemed to thicken as you recounted what he had told you. “And you believed him?” Lydia questioned, glaring at you with mild annoyance. You felt so stupid for trusting such a sleazy individual. “Can you tell me what he did to you to make you hate him so much?”

The story that the three of them wove was one of terror. Sandworms, Beetlejuice’s perverted behavior, and him trying to marry Lydia. You felt sick to your stomach after hearing their tales. “I’m sorry, that’s awful.” “We managed. But if you don’t get rid of him, I’m sure he’ll be up to his old antics in no time.” Adam said with a grim expression.


	5. It started with you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beetlejuice starts experiencing feelings he thought were dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? Two updates in one week? Man, I'm on a roll!

You gripped onto the steering wheel as you made your way home. You felt like such an idiot for trusting him in the slightest. You ran a hand through your hair, trying to think of ways to handle this situation. It was either make Beetlejuice help you (with extreme caution) or send him back to where he came from. You would much rather send him back, but neither the Maitland’s nor Lydia seemed to have any insight into why the rec center was leaking ectoplasm. 

Parking your beat up car, you walked through the door to your home and heard nothing. It seems as though he had gotten bored of the television show he was watching and switched it off. You carefully set your bag on the bag hook behind you and walked silently towards the living room. The seat that he occupied that morning was empty, the cat blanket surprisingly neatly folded on top of it. Maybe he wasn’t AS gross as you thought he was. “Beetlejuice? Come out, we need to talk.”

“What’s the happs, babe?” Beetlejuice emerged from the hallway bathroom, a foul smell emitting from it. “Jeez, did you HAVE to stink up the guest bathroom?” Beetlejuice scratched the side of his face. “Aren’t I a guest?”

“An uninvited one.” You retorted. “Listen, I met with Juno, the Maitland’s and Lydia,” Beetlejuice’s face turned even paler than it already was, “And they told me about what you did. Frankly, I am disgusted. But, since none of them know why there is ectoplasm leaking in the rec center, I’ve decided to ignore your past actions. However, the moment you start getting up to your old antics, it’s back to the netherworld with you. Understand?” You felt like a mother scolding a child. Beetlejuice nodded, a bit surprised that someone was talking to him so matter-of-factly. “Good. Now that we’re on the same page, we need to establish ground rules.” Beetlejuice quirked his head. “Ground rules? What for? I don’t need no stupid rules.”

“After what I heard from the Maitland’s, you definitely do.” Beetlejuice scowled at you, crossing his arms. “Fine. What do you propose?” “Well, first and foremost, wipe that look off your face. You’re much older than me, so stop acting like a child.” Beetlejuice wiped his hand across his face, wiping off his face entirely. He held his hand up, his face jammed onto his palm. “That better?” “It’s a start,” You said, trying to hold back a laugh.

The sun was low in the sky. You were in the process of cooking dinner; a piece of salmon with a side of rice and broccoli. Beetlejuice lounged in the chair he was in earlier in the day, channel surfing. “Man, breather entertainment is so bland.” He put the remote on the coffee table, getting up and wandering to the kitchen. “Babes, what’s for dinner?”

“Ghosts need to eat?” You said, raising a brow. “We don’t really NEED to, but eating is like… Like… Hmm… Masturbating!” You slapped his arm. “Don’t make it sound so gross!” “What? It’s the best analogy I could come up with!” You felt the same disgusted feeling you had when the Maitland’s and Lydia told you their story. He really was this gross. “Ok, new rule; no talking about gross stuff in front of me.” 

The two of you sat on opposite sides of the living room, yourself eating her dinner in silence. Beetlejuice kept looking back over at you, obviously feeling a little guilty for his comment earlier. Beetlejuice? Feeling guilty? Something must’ve come over him. You kept your focus on your plate and the TV, acting like he wasn’t even there.

“Come on, babes, you can’t still be mad about the whole masturbation comment earlier, can you?” “I am.” You responded, flatly. He turned his attention back to the television, the cheesy crime drama barely managing to distract him. Beetlejuice couldn’t believe that he was… feeling things for a breather. Guilt, sadness, things he thought long dead for years; suddenly, they were flaring up. He was the ghost with the most, dammit, and he was letting some woman get the better of him? Why? Sure, you had shown him a morsel of kindness; covering him with a blanket earlier that day when he was sleeping, letting him stay despite everything he had done. But that didn’t mean anything. You were simply trying to do your job, nothing more. The moment the problem was fixed, he would be sent straight back to the netherworld. He shouldn’t get himself too involved in this breathers life, he would just end up getting heartbroken. He shook his head. Where the hell were these thoughts coming from?! He stood up in a huff, startling you. “Hey now, what’s the hurry?”

“None of your concern,” he grumbled. He stepped outside onto your front porch and paced back and forth. Was this… love? No, it couldn’t be. He couldn’t be tied down, especially not by a breather.

You peaked through the curtain, trying to get a glimpse at Beetlejuice. His sudden change in attitude was unexpected, to say the least. Why had he gotten up in such a hurry? Did your reaction to his comment earlier make him upset? It seemed unlikely, but it was the only explanation you could come up with. Beetlejuice stopped pacing and turned to face the door. You quickly turned back around and pretended to watch tv.

Later on in the evening, you got up and walked over to where Beetlejuice was sitting. “Beet, I’m sorry for how I reacted earlier.” Beetlejuice’s face turned a soft pink. He had earned a nickname. “Nah, babes, don’t even worry about it.” You smiled softly at him. He couldn’t believe that YOU were apologizing to HIM. “I should really be the one saying sorry.” He really was losing his edge. Letting this breather get to his head like this. He forced the feelings of affection down as far as he could. “I’m going to bed.” He said abruptly. The smile on your face disappeared quickly and was replaced with a look of confusion. “Oh, um, ok. There’s a guest bedroom down the hall.”

Even though he didn’t need to sleep he needed to be alone. The more he was around you, the more those feelings forced their way to the surface. He climbed into the bed, the soft sheets cooling down his burning face. He rubbed his face, frustrated that the so-called ghost with the most was falling for a breather.


	6. It started with a talk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beetlejuice pays a visit to the Maitland's for some advice on love and junk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit late, but better late than never! Please let me know what you think and where you would like to see this go!

As you soaked in the tub, your mind wandered and eventually landed on Beetlejuice’s actions from earlier that night. He seemed nervous, stiff; not at all like the loose and goofy ghost you met last night. You leaned your head back on the rim of the tub, quietly watching the steam rise off the water.

Beetlejuice tossed and turned, his mind mimicking his actions. Feeling emotions like this was totally out of the norm for him. What exactly made you so charming? So bewitching? He was beyond frustrated. He didn’t want to admit that he was feeling love towards this woman, not to himself or you. Was it even love? Yeah, it must be something he ate that was making him feel this way. No, even he wasn’t that dumb. He knew exactly what was going on; he was falling in love. The question is; who did he have to turn to?

Barbara and Adam were in the attic, finishing up their weekly house cleaning. Adam stopped for a moment to admire the model he had made and worked on throughout the years when he noticed the graveyard was illuminated. “Barbara, I think he’s back.”

Barbara stopped her dusting and rushed over beside Adam. Upon closer inspection, their suspicions were confirmed as they saw the phantom sitting on a tombstone. 

“What do you want?” Barbara said in a defensive tone.

“Relax, will ya? Do I look like I want to cause trouble?”

“Yes!” Both of them exclaimed. 

Beetlejuice jumped off his spot on the tombstone and dusted himself off. “I’m in a bit of a bind and need to talk to you two, nothing more.” 

Adam and Barbara paused. “What sort of bind?” 

Beetlejuice looked away in embarrassment. “I… I, uh… met this breather…” his face flushed a deep shade of pink. Adam raised a brow. “Oh? And what exactly has this breather done?”

“Come on, Adam, don’t make me say it out loud!”

Both Barbara and Adam couldn’t help but laugh. The ghost with the most had a crush on a breather! 

“You think this is funny?”

Barbara shook her head. “No, no! I think it’s kind of… sweet that you found someone.” Sweet and Beetlejuice did not belong together. Adam still had a lingering suspicion that the story they were being fed was all lies and that Beetlejuice was merely fabricating it to get back on their good side. “Is it someone we would know?” 

Beetlejuice looked down at his torn shoes. “Yes.” Barbara and Adam’s eyes went wide. “You mean… you mean you have a crush on (Y/N)?” Beetlejuice nodded. 

“Does she know?”

He shook his head. “I came here to ask what I should do. You two are a couple, so I figured you two would know about couple stuff, like confessing feelings and junk to each other.”

The younger ghosts couldn’t believe what they were hearing. The ghost that had terrorized them so long ago was now asking THEM for advice. 

In the living room, Adam, Barbara, Beetlejuice and Lydia sat, Lydia eyeing Beetlejuice with an icy glare. “This monster is in love? Is that even possible?”

“Believe me, Lyds, if I could get rid of these feelings I would.”

“Don’t call me Lyds.”

Beetlejuice put up his hands defensively. “Alright, alright. Look, I’m bein’ honest when I say that I loooo- don’t hate this breather,” he couldn’t bring himself to say love just yet, “if I had it my way, I’d have the feelings exercised right out of me.”

The next hour was spent discussing why exactly he felt the way he did about you. Your charm, your wit… your butt. That one earned him a few glares from the Maitland’s and Lydia. Beetlejuice merely shrugged, “just bein’ honest.” 

“You? Honest? Don’t make me laugh,” Barbara responded, crossing her arms while leaning back in her chair. Adam leaned forward, clearly intrigued with the idea that Beetlejuice was in love. From what he could remember since their last encounter, he was nothing but a pervert and a loud mouth, saying and doing the first thing that came to his filthy mind. But now, he was like a school boy with a playground crush. To say that he amused him was an understatement. “Now, Beetlejuice, what exactly do you plan on doing about this little crush of yours?”

“Not much I can do. I’m pretty sure (Y/N) is only using me to help her with her investigation of the rec center. Once that ends, I’m out, gone, kicked out,” he said, sounding a bit saddened by the thought.

“Now hang on,” Barbara said, holding a hand up, “let’s not be too hasty. Have you asked her what she plans on doing once your service is no longer needed?”

“Well, no, but-”

“Then why are you assuming she’d want to get rid of you? I mean, besides the obvious,” she said, looking him up and down.

“What are you saying?”

“ASK HER.” The other three said.

After your bath, you put on your pajamas and made your way towards Beetlejuice’s door. You knocked softly. “Goodnight, Beet.” You heard no response, not even the sound of him snoring. You tried to open the door, only to find it locked. You gave it a few good yanks, making sure that it was truly locked. He must be really upset with you. A pang of guilt shot through you like a bullet. “Beet, I’m sorry, please respond,” you said with desperation.

After a minute or two of nothing, you gave up, walking back to your room a little sad. Was he really that mad that he was giving you the silent treatment? You nestled yourself into bed and reached to turn the light out, only to find a tiny snake where the chain for the lamp should’ve been. You yelped and quickly pulled back your hand.

“Hiya, babes,” the familiar voice said. You were relieved that Beetlejuice broke his silence, but also scared at the stunt he pulled. “Jeez, man, you could’ve knocked!”

“What fun would that’ve been?” He said, sitting on the other side of the bed. “Listen, I need to ask you something; what do you plan on doing with me once your little investigation is complete?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I maaaay not update for a little bit to write HUGE chapter, I have some pretty juicy stuff in mind, lol.


	7. It started with a question.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Beetlejuice is starting to accept his feelings towards you, you are hot on the case trying to figure out who or what has been haunting the rec center.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, I am so sorry for not updating in months. I haven't been feeling any creative spark lately, and so most of my work has gone to the back burner. With this whole social distancing going on, though, I might be able to pump out a few more chapters more quickly.

“What?” You were a little confused by the question. “Y’know, what happens to me once you close the case?” He moved closer to you, a bit apprehensive for your answer. You looked down towards your hand, your pinkie barely touching his. A hint of blush dusted your face as you subtly pulled your hand back. In the dim lighting, Beetlejuice could barely see the faint blush on your cheeks. 

“Oh, um… Truth be told I hadn’t given it much thought.” Beetlejuice was both relieved and saddened by your answer. You hadn’t decided to rid yourself of him yet, but you also weren’t dead set on keeping him around either. What an odd question, you thought.

Later on in the night, when you were fast asleep, Beetlejuice paced in his room. You hadn’t made up your mind about keeping him around, so he really had to be on his best behavior to win you over. He had never met anyone like you before, and he’s met hundreds of thousands of people. Staying on your good side was the only surefire way to stay. He made up his mind then and there to behave as best he could. This meant no more cramming himself into your fridge, scaring you, or making gross comments. “This is gonna be tough,” he said, biting his thumb. 

In the middle of the night, you awoke, your throat dry. You pulled the covers off and walked to the kitchen, limping slightly from having just gotten up. As you made your way down the hallway, you saw light shining from under Beetlejuice’s door. “He’s still up?” You whispered to yourself. You shrugged as you continued your walk towards the kitchen.

After filling your cup, you leaned against the counter, mulling over beetlejuice's question. Why was he concerned about where he ended up after your investigation concluded? Why was he concerned with your opinion on the matter? The questions outnumbered the answers. You wondered if you should just ask Beetlejuice why he had asked such a strange question, but you figured you wouldn’t get a straightforward answer. For tonight, these questions would plague you well into sleep.

Placing your empty cup into the half full dishwasher, you quietly made your way back to her room. The light was still on in Beetlejuice's room, causing you to tiptoe past as to not disturb him. Maybe he was reading? “Planning another trick on me, I’ll bet,” you said with a soft chuckle.

Behind the closed door, Beetlejuice sat before the vanity, pulling on his skin to make him look less wrinkled and tired. If he was gonna win you over, he absolutely had to look his best. He thought he was the very definition of handsome, but a little fixing up couldn’t hurt. He attempted to slick back his wild and frizzy hair, only to have it spring back into place. He let out an exasperated sigh. He had been working on his appearance for nearly an hour and yet he still looked the same. He propped his chin up with his hands and stared in the mirror. “Shit…” he said to no one. 

The night passed. Beetlejuice's already baggy eyes seemed to sag a little more, even though he didn’t need to sleep. He stared at himself in the mirror, frustration causing him to drag his hands over his face. No matter what he did to try and improve his appearance, he always wound up looking the same. This was as good as he could get, he realized and slunk towards the door. 

You opened your eyes, the sunlight barely peeking through your curtains. You rubbed the sleep out of your eyes before swinging your feet to touch the floor. The usual chill of the ground greeted you as you stood, causing you to shiver slightly. “I have to get some slippers,” you said in a half-whisper. You walked towards your door and grabbed your fluffy robe from the door hook, tying the ribbon in a neat knot. You made your way towards your kitchen, hunger gripping you. “Please don’t be crammed in the fridge,” you murmured. You braced yourself as you grabbed the handle. Half shutting your eyes, you yanked the door open. No Beetlejuice stuffed in the fridge, just food and drinks. You sighed in relief. You grabbed the carton of milk and set in on the counter beside you. As you rose, the familiar scent of him wafted past you. “Good morning,” you said, absentmindedly. As you straightened your back, you gave a quick sniff of the air. “When was the last time you took a bath?”

A BATH! THAT’S what he forgot to try! Beetlejuice smiled sheepishly. “Give or take… a few hundred years? Can’t really shower when you're dead.” You crinkled your nose. “Go ahead and use mine.”

“Uh, thanks.” 

Beetlejuice hadn’t used a proper bathtub since… When WAS the last time he used one of these? He fiddled around with the nozzles for what seemed like hours before water began to flow. Soft curls of steam rose from the tub as he stared at his reflection in the rippling water. It’d probably take more than one bath to wash off his dirt and grime, but at least he figured out how to turn on the damn thing. He stepped into the tub, his bare legs immediately staining the pristine water. “Oh for God/Satan’s sake…” 

After spending nearly 2 hours in the bathroom, Beetlejuice’s skin was finally free of caked on dirt and grime, his pale skin nearly shining. He walked out of the bathroom, feeling like a brand new ghoul. “Babes! You might wanna hire a cleaner; your tub is more dirt than tub!” He heard no response. He furrowed his brows, wondering where you had gone. “Babes?”

You were on a mission that day; you left the house after you confirmed that he could work the shower and headed straight for the rec center. Mr.Davis waited for you at the door, a kind smile on his face. “Heya, (Y/N), sleep well?” You smiled back at him. “I slept very well, thank you.”

“Oh yeah, did you ever get anywhere with that flyer?”

Your heart nearly stopped. What would you tell him? That some perverted specter appeared and is now living at your house? You swallowed nervously. “Uh, I researched all night, but nothing came up.” You looked past him, into the darkened rec center, trying to evade the further questions he undoubtedly had. “any changes since the last time I visited?” 

“Nope, still oozing sli-“

“Ectoplasm.” You said, not thinking. As soon as the word left your lips, your hand shot up, almost trying to shove the word back in your mouth. Mr. Davis cocked an eyebrow. “Ecto-what?” 

“Oh, no, that’s not what I meant, I mean-“ You fumbled for words. How would you explain THAT? “Leave this to me. I did do research on the slime, and some people call it ectoplasm.” Mr. Davis nodded slowly, seemingly accepting your hurried explanation. 

“Well, I guess I’ll leave it to you.” He said, handing you the keyring to the building.

“Thank you.” You said while grabbing the keys. As you approached the building, you noticed a dark figure standing in the lobby. The blueish smoke from a cigarette gave away who it was. You unlocked the door and shut it softly behind you. “Juno? What’re you doing here?”

“You didn’t heed my advice and invited him into your home.” Juno said, a sour look on her face. 

“Juno, I’m trying to find out who did this,” You gestured to the ectoplasm-caked walls, “and, while his poster was here, I’ve talked to him; he is very adamant that he is innocent. I don’t know how things work in the underworld, but here on earth, it’s innocent until proven guilty, not the other way around.” Juno pursed her lips. “Now, if you’ll excuse me.” Juno faded without another word. You ran a finger against the dried ectoplasm, noting that it was almost impossible for you to feel. Not that it mattered as you had no way of testing where it came from.

You entered the basketball court, the rays of light shining from the skylights illuminating the dancing dust. This gym hadn’t been used in months, that much was obvious, but was the building haunted? You took out your notepad and wrote down that the gym itself, besides being very dusty, had little sign of paranormal activity. Inspecting the women’s locker room yielded the same findings. Entering the men’s locker room, however, you noticed that the floor was slick with a mix of water and blackish slime. Someone or something had been there recently, that much was obvious. You took out your phone and snapped several pictures before slipping it back in your pocket.

Beetlejuice sat in the recliner, wrapped up in the cat blanket he was quickly growing fond of. Without you around, he felt as empty as he was before he met you. All he could do was stare at the clock and countdown the minutes until you returned. He would alternate between staring at the clock and staring at a framed picture of you and your family on the coffee table before him. “So, she was always that good lookin’, huh?” he said into the air. Along with staring at those two things, he also wondered if he should just tell you how he felt. Would that persuade you to let him stay? He was wrestling with that idea for what seemed like hours before he heard your car roll up. If he had a beating heart, it would’ve fluttered at the sound. He tossed the blanket aside and stood up quickly. You came through the door, looking stressed and worried. Beetlejuice’s face grew worried.

“Babes? Everything alright?” He asked as you hurried past him.

“What? Oh, yeah, sorry, Beet. It’s nothing, just work stuff.” 

Beetlejuice watched you go down the hall to your bedroom, a slight sense of defeat washing over him. Maybe tonight wasn’t the night to confess how he felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mayhaps a confession next chapter? ;)


	8. It started with a fight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Beetlejuice have a small spat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooooooo boy, this is probably my favorite chapter. I feel like I really pushed myself with this one in terms of certain scenes.

You shut the door behind you, placing your purse and work bag on the hooks behind the door. With everything you had seen and heard today, you weren’t really in the mood for continuing your work beyond work hours. You let out a sigh and walked towards your dresser, picking out sweats and a tank top. Throwing on a jacket, you re emerged from your room, Beetlejuice perking up slightly at the sound of you approaching. “So… How was you day?” Beetlejuice asked cautiously. 

“Oh, it was fine…” You said, heading straight towards the fridge. After such a stressful day of dealing with his problems and having to sell houses and properties, what you needed was a good drink. Maybe a small snack, cooking a full meal seemed like a waste considering you would be the only one eating to refuel. 

After finding an acceptable drink, a glass of white wine, you plopped down on the couch and flipped the tv on. The same cheesy crime drama was still on, seemingly having waited for you to return. Beetlejuice carefully sat down on the opposite side of the couch. You seemed to pay him no mind as you took a long drink from your glass. You lazily threw a few pieces of popcorn into your mouth as you silently watched. Occasionally, he would glance over at you, making sure you were still awake. 

After an hour or two, you felt the warm sensation of intoxication wash over you. You tilted her head towards Beetlejuice. “Hey.” 

Beetlejuice jumped a bit. “Uh, yeah? What’s up babes?”

You snorted. “Oh, did I scare you? Imagine that; a human scaring a ghoul…I bet that’d make Juno REAL proud.”

Beetlejuice’s face changed. “She contacted you again, didn’t she?”

You nodded. “Everyone, including the Maitland’s, acts like you’re some big bad guy, but ever since you started staying here, you’ve been nothing but docile, shy even.” You took another drink of your wine. “Why, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you have a crush on me!” You said laughing loudly. “Oh gosh, imagine that; a human and a ghoul being together!”

Beetlejuice didn’t respond. He could see clearly that you wouldn’t reciprocate his feelings. Even though he didn’t have a heart, he could almost feel it break. “Uh… Yeah, real-real funny…” Even though you were clearly intoxicated, you could still see the change in his posture and demeanor.

“Wait… Don’t tell me…” 

Beetlejuice couldn’t bear to look at you. He quickly got up and rushed back to his room. 

You were left alone. You stared at his door before resuming watching television. He really did have a crush on you, didn’t he? 

Inside his room, Beetlejuice was having a full-blown meltdown. He KNEW he shouldn’t have let himself get this attached. He KNEW it was just business. But still… He let himself GET attached. He pounded on the wall, tears rolling off his cheeks. How could he be this STUPID!? After leaving a small indent on the wall, he sank to the floor, clutching his chest. He had never felt pain like this before; had never felt the pain of heartache. 

You had heard the commotion and wanted desperately to go and comfort him; to tell him that you didn’t know that that comment would cut him so deep. 

But, you couldn’t.

You remained planted on the couch, feeling unsure and uncertain. He had a crush on you, but did he really? Was he just trying to play you like he did the Maitland’s? You looked nervously back towards his door. It was still closed, and it had quieted down. You nervously got up, gently setting your glass on the side table and approached. You grabbed the handle and turned. He didn’t lock it. You gently opened the door, and peeked in. You found him huddled on the opposite side of the room, not even looking back to acknowledge the door opening. “Beet…?”

“What.” The nickname he once loved to hear now felt like daggers digging into him. The woman he admired had shown her true colors. 

“Listen, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean-“

“I know what alcohol does to people; it destroys their filter. You said how you truly felt.”

You balled your fists. Every word he spoke just made you angrier. He had NO idea how you truly felt about him. How dare he assume? You walked closer to him and knelt beside him. You placed a firm hand on his shoulder. “Listen. What I said has no reflection on how I feel about you. And don’t give me that bullshit ‘alcohol destroys my filter’. Now, I need to hear it from you; I need you to tell me how you feel about me.”

Beetlejuice turned his head to meet your eyes. He felt his nonexistent heart speed up; you were close, closer than you had ever been. He swallowed hard. “Babes, I, uh… I l-love you.” Red washed over his face. He did it! He was able to say the L-word! Your already red face seemed to turn redder with his confession. You weren’t sure how to respond. “Uh, babes? Everything alright?”

“Y-yeah, yeah, I’m good. Just a bit taken back. I had no idea that my little joke turned out to be true.” You became all too aware of your shaking and pounding heart. “Well, how do you feel?” The two of you were slowly closing the gap between each other; so slow neither of you really noticed. Before you could answer, you felt Beetlejuice's cracked lips on yours. Your hand slipped down his back and onto the floor, giving you some balance as you kissed him. Beetlejuice placed a hand overtop of yours, gently squeezing it. The two of you pulled away from each other, your breath shaking.

“Wow…” was all Beetlejuice could let out.


	9. Sleep.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Beetlejuice become a little more comfortable with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF! FLUFF! FLUFF!
> 
> Also culprit is talked about again lol

The two of you stayed there for what seemed like hours, just staring at one another. Neither of you wanted to leave; to stop staring at your newly acquired love. You blinked downward, a hint of a smile on your blushing face. “We should sleep. It’s late.” Beetlejuice shook his head out of whatever trance he was in. He stood, starting to make his way towards the bed he had made his own, but you grabbed his hand as you stood with him. “Together. We should sleep together,” you clarified. Beetlejuice turned bright red at the mere suggestion of the two of you sharing a bed. “Oh, uh, sure babes.”

When the two of you reached your room, you looked up at him. “Feel free to make yourself comfy, I just need to finish my bedtime rituals,” you said before almost floating to your bathroom. Beetlejuice nodded slowly. Make himself comfy? How? How comfy was too comfy? Should he just sit on the floor and wait for you to return to ask you what comfy meant? He shook his head. This is what feelings do to breathers, he figured. They make them second guess themselves.

You lazily brushed your teeth, staring at your mirror. You wondered how you would break it to the Maitland’s and Lydia that you and the feared specter were now dating. Maybe they would be supportive? You spit out the foamy toothpaste and rinsed your mouth before returning. Beetlejuice was nestled into bed, turned towards the window. You carefully lifted the blankets and slipped in, careful not to disturb what you thought was a sleeping Beetlejuice. You reached up to turn off the lamp on your bedside, thankful that the chain wasn’t a tiny snake. 

You weren’t exactly a still sleeper, as you constantly tossed and turned. It didn’t necessarily disturb Beetlejuice, but he could still feel you moving. He turned over to face you, your back to him. He slowly began to reach his arms out to wrap around you. It felt like trying to hug a wild animal; he had no idea how you would react to him holding you in your sleep. Finally, he fully wrapped his arms around you, pulling you closer. If he thought you were hot before, this just confirmed it. You gave off heat like a roaring fire. He rested his chin on the top of your head, feeling a strange sense of calm and happiness wash over him. He smiled as he closed his eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Morning came. You slowly opened your eyes, noting that something firm was pressed against your body. You turned your head slightly, seeing Beetlejuice’s shoulder rise and fall. A smile crossed your face as you turned your head forward again. “Hey.” You said quietly.

“Yeah, babes?” he responded in a sleepy voice.

“Did you sleep alright?” You found his hands wrapped across your stomach and placed your hands over top of them, fighting the urge to pull back as they were frigid. How you didn’t feel this in your sleep, you would never know.

“Mhm, Slept like the dead.” He said while nuzzling into the crook of your neck. You breathed through your nose happily. The way that he held you felt protective, but not suffocating. It was comfortable, soothing; something that you never wanted to end. Unfortunately, your alarm had other ideas. The confounded machine blared its usual tone, causing you to groan. “Guess that’s our cue.” With a slap of the clock, you sat up and stretched. Beetlejuice’s arms remained wrapped around you but had lowered down to your waist. “Babes, do we really have to get up? Can’t you just call in sick?”

“Keep in mind the reason why we even discovered each other; the rec center is still leaking ectoplasm. But I discovered something new that might be more helpful with this investigation.” Beetlejuice looked up at you curiously. “What? What’d you find?”

You reached over to grab your phone and proceeded to unlock and scroll to the photo app. You found the pictures of the black ooze and showed it to him. “Know anyone who might cause that?” His face turned from sleepy to interested. 

“Black ooze? I know a couple of ghouls who could do that, but I thought their time in the living world ended ages ago.” He let go of your waist and sat up as well, taking the phone. “Where in the rec center was this?”

“The men’s locker room.” Beetlejuice carefully examined the photo, zooming in and out on certain areas. “I think I should come with you today.” 

And come with you he did. He couldn’t ride in the car as he was trapped at the spot he was called to, so they had to get a little creative.

Mr. Davis did not greet you today, as he let you keep the key from yesterday. You wondered where he went and what he did in his free time. Once in the building, you headed straight for the men’s locker room and called for Beetlejuice. He opened the door and his jaw dropped. “Wow, photos really don’t capture the chaos.” He placed his hands in his pockets as he began to walk around the locker room. “It’s everywhere, but there is a source from where the ooze is coming from.” You carefully walked through the sludge towards his voice, finding him standing in front of a shower which had sludge dripping from its head. Looking down, the splatter indicated that this was the source of the ooze. He bent down and dragged his finger through the sludge. You crooned your head to get a better view at what he was doing.

“What does it feel like?”

“I can’t really put it in a way that you would understand, but let’s just say you don’t want to touch this stuff without a glove.” 

The day passed, Beetlejuice and you not coming any closer to figuring who the culprit could be. He knew the entity was male, seeing as how it was only in the men locker room, but that was about it. He ran a hand through his wild and frizzy hair. “Shit, those ghouls I mentioned might still be in the living realm and are trying to get me to skedaddle.”

“Why?”

“Ghouls can’t easily travel between the living realm and the underworld like me. I think they think that if they find enough evidence, or make enough evidence, against me, somehow, Juno will grant them this same gift.” 

“So, that’s it? Jealousy? I don’t think you have anything to worry about. I’ve already talked with Juno, and she seems willing to give me a chance to prove your innocence.”

Beetlejuice perked up a bit at the fact that you were defending him. “Thanks, babes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of starting another few series, so if you're a fan of My Hero, JoJo, Hajime No Ippo, or A Court of Thornes and Roses please keep an eye out!
> 
> (Also if there's anything specific you want to see me write, feel free to leave a comment.)


	10. Appearence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very special someone pays you and your ghoulish lover a visit

You bit your lip as you drove home. This whole investigation was more than you could handle but having him by your side made things a bit easier to digest. The only bit of evidence the two of you had was that the entity preferred the men’s room, which did not narrow it down at all, but Beetlejuice told you that the color was significant. Once home, you called for Beetlejuice and he appeared sitting on the sofa in the living room.

“I hope you didn’t speed while heading back. I love you and all, but having you join in me in the netherworld now is a bit too soon,” he said with a smirk. You breathed through your nose. “No, I followed the speed limit, don’t you worry your frizzy little head.” You placed your belongings on the hooks behind the door and walked over to the couch to join your ghastly lover. You leaned against him, Beetlejuice opening an arm so you could lay fully against him. He absentmindedly stroked your arm as you watched commercials. “Any idea what’s on?”

Beetlejuice leaned his neck to one side as he said, “Same old cop show.” You chuckled. “Is this all this channel plays?”

As you lay there, your mind wandered. Since the two of you were an item now, that meant that… Certain activities were on the table. Your heart sped up a little at the thought. When they first met, he made all sorts of gross and obscene comments, but did that mean he would be that way during your time alone? You hoped not. You turned your head slightly to look up at him, wondering if he had the same thoughts. His eyes remained glued to the screen, seemingly not noticing your gaze.

Unbeknownst to you, Beetlejuice’s mind was on the same track. Although he did not show it, he was extremely nervous about the eventuality of your intimacy, though he could not quite figure out why. He had slept with some of the hottest ghouls in the underworld, for God/Satan’s sake! There was NO way he was THIS nervous over the thought of sleeping with his… girlfriend.

That’s right…

You were his girlfriend. For the first time in over 600 years he had found someone who truly loved him. He smiled a bit at the thought. “Thinking of another way to prank me?” You said, a small smile on your face. He returned the smile, “Nah, I’m beyond pranking you.” “You? Beyond pranking me?” You said with a snort, “I find that a little hard to believe given your track record.” Beetlejuice gave you a firm squeeze in response.

~

You had fallen asleep at some point during your cuddle session. Being an undead being, Beetlejuice really didn’t need to sleep, so he stayed up and kept watching tv. However, at some point, the tv began to distort, causing Beetlejuice to tighten his grip on you, though you did not stir. Who the hell was this? Before long, he got his answer; there before him, standing near the television, was a man whom he competed against for the position of Juno’s assistant. He was tall, thin, and pale with quaffed blond hair, unnaturally green eyes, and a slightly dirty suit. “Hello, there, old friend.” Beetlejuice immediately went on the defensive, moving so that his body covered your upper half. “What the fuck are you doing here?”

The man placed his hands in his pockets. “Can I not just drop by for a friendly chat with an old friend?” He said with a sly grin.

“No, you can’t. Now what the fuck do you want?” He asked again in a more serious voice.

“Oh, how you wound me, old friend. If you must know, word around town is that you found and tricked another poor soul. Oh, is that them behind you?” He said while leaning to one side. “Even though you are disgusting, you manage to have a good taste. I’m impressed.”

Beetlejuice scowled at him. “What does that matter? I have a girlfriend now.”

“And that is precisely the issue, my dearest friend.” He walked closer to Beetlejuice. “We know exactly why you even took interest in her.”

“And why is that?”

“She’s alive. She’s your ticket to freeing yourself from your proverbial genie lamp.” He glanced between your sleeping form and Beetlejuice. “Am I right?” He said, the same sly grin still plastered on his face. Beetlejuice looked down at the ground and wrung his hands, the memories of trying to marry Lydia flooding back into his mind.

“Listen, that might’ve been the case 30 or so years ago, but I’m a changed ghoul.” The man cackled at his response. “YOU? A changed ghoul? Oh, that’s rich!” You turned in your sleep, your eyes cracking open slightly.

“Beet? Who’s that?” You said as you sat up and hugged him. Beetlejuice could feel your arms tremble as you took in the man before you.

“Oh, you even have a nickname, isn’t that cute?” The man said as he took a small step forward. “As for who I am, my breathing beauty, my name is William. Your beau and I were competitors for the position of Juno’s assistant.” Beetlejuice grit his teeth as William walked closer.

“And I intend to bring in your beau for the chance to work with her, as it should’ve been ages ago.” Before Beetlejuice could get a chance to take a swing at him, he was gone. Your heart hammered in your chest. “That’s the guy who was framing you, wasn’t it?” You asked as you rested your head on the back of his neck. Beetlejuice sighed through his nose. “Yep.”

After the initial shock wore off, you got up and took his hand. “Come on, we should start getting ready for bed.” As you walked down the hall to your now shared bedroom, your thoughts lingered on the last thing William had said before he vanished. You nearly teared up at the thought of your new lover suddenly being ripped away from you. “Beet…?”

“Yeah, babes?”

“If what he said was true… Do you think… Do you think we would still have a chance to be together?”

Beetlejuice thought for a moment. “If I were to be brought before Juno, I don’t think she’d be on our side. Let’s leave it at that.” That answer terrified you. You gripped his hand tighter as you walked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD/SATAN I AM SO SORRY FOR THIS BEING LATE. I have been busy with many things these past few months, some school, some work, some unmotivation cuz depression (lol) I know this chapter might seem a little short, because honestly it is, but NOT TO WORRY! things really start to heat up in the next chapter, if you get my meaning haha
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has been giving kudos and the occasional comment. It means more than you know.


	11. A Small Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small update.

Hello, I hope you are all doing as well as you can during this uncertain time. 

I would like to start this update post by saying that I am so thankful that I have received so many positive comments, and know that I take each and every one to heart. It makes me feel very happy that people enjoy my writing style.

The reason for this update is so I can update everyone on how the fic is going. Yes, I am still writing this fic, however, I am having a small bit of trouble with writing the next chapter as I have never written this type of fic before, so it may be awhile before I am actually able to finish the chapter and put it up. I thank everyone for understanding my long absence. I'm going to be honest, given everything that's going on, my motivation has dwindled significantly. I love Beetlejuice and don't want to rush this fic as I want to do justice to the ghost with the most. 

As for WHEN the next chapter is coming out, I want to say that it'll come out at least before the end of this month, and that I will try and put out a chapter every week of the month of October, like I did last year. 

Thank you for reading my rambling and I hope to have the next real chapter out by the end of the month.


	12. A Ghoul's Loving Embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Beetlejuice share a lovely evening together.

Once inside your now shared bedroom, you grabbed a towel from off the laundry you had stacked on a chair. “I’m gonna go shower.” Beetlejuice nodded.   
“Would you like some company?” Your face turned a bright shade of red at the mere suggestion. “U-um…”

“You don’t have to say yes,” he started, “I was just ask-“

“Yes.” This time, it was his turn to go red.

“What?”

“I said yes.”

You and Beetlejuice stood before one another, both wrapped snuggly in dry towels. Neither of you could make eye contact as you both listened to the water run. “W-well, I guess I’ll go in first.” You removed your towel hesitantly, afraid of how he would react to seeing you fully naked. The towel fluttered to the ground, Beetlejuice struggling to keep his eyes locked on yours. 

“O-ok, now you.” Beetlejuice suddenly felt a wave of self-consciousness crash into him. This is the first time in ages since he had let another person whom he cared about see him in all his glory, and if he was being honest with himself, it scared him. He gripped the edge of the towel wrapped around his waist, said a small prayer, and let it drop to the floor. Your eyes immediately shot down to his groin. A harsh blush spread across your face as you took him in. He wasn’t massive by any means, but he also wasn’t tiny either. He was just average. “W-well, the water isn’t getting any warmer with us just standing here,” he said with a nervous chuckle. 

The shower you shared was one in comfortable silence. You washed your hair and faced towards the front of the shower while Beetlejuice simply watched. He was entranced by you simply scrubbing the filth of the day off your hair and the soap traveling down your back. It was simple, but to him, you made it look beautiful. 

Once you made sure no product was left in your hair, you pulled the curtains slightly and stepped out. “Do what you have to do,” you said as she dried her hair off with a towel. Beetlejuice stepped closer to the shower head and let the warm water run over his body. Occasionally, he would peak out of the small slit in the shower curtain to see if you were still there. 

Once he was finished, he wrapped his towel back around his waist and made his way towards your bedroom. You were comfortably snug in bed, scrolling through your phone. He quickly dried himself off, put on a pair of underwear, and lifted the covers, noting that you had worn little more than underwear and a tank top. Beetlejuice turned a soft shade of pink before crawling into bed with you. Feeling the bed shift, you turned your head slightly, giving him a quick smile. “You sure took your sweet time in there.” you said with a chuckle.

“What can I say? It takes time to look this good,” he said, throwing his damp hair back in an attempt to look like someone in a shampoo commercial. You snorted at his comment, rolling over to completely face him. 

“So uh…” Beetlejuice said, while clearing his throat.

“So?”

“Did you like what you saw?”

You scooted closer to him. “Yes, I did. And what about me?”

“Babes, is that even a question you have to ask?” He said, moving his face closer to yours. 

“A little confirmation never hurt,” you said, your faces mere inches away. Before he could answer, your lips connected, Beetlejuice delicately pulling you closer. He could feel your heartbeat against his chest as you embraced. You wrapped your legs with his as your arms snaked their way around him, one hand on his back, the other entangled in his hair. He could feel your nipples harden at the feel of his cold skin, as well as a rippling of goosebumps on your back and legs. He could also feel something growing warmer on his thigh. You pulled your face away, smirking a bit. “I’d say that answers my question.” 

Beetlejuice simply pulled you back in for another deep kiss, managing to slip his hand underneath your tank top. You gasped, his icy hands now directly on your skin. “Holy shit,” you said between kisses. The warmth that Beetlejuice could feel building was now as hot as an open flame. 

It seemed to happen so fast; the kisses led into you removing each other’s clothes, which led into you fondling each other, which led them to where you were now. Beetlejuice looked down into your eyes, your pupils dilated and your breathing ragged. His own breathing was unstable, and if he were alive, he knew that his pulse would be beating a mile a minute. “Are you sure?” he asked, seemingly for the hunderth time. You smiled, “Yes, I’m sure.” With that, he moved your legs so that they were around his waist, his member lining up with your entrance. With one final glance, Beetlejuice pushed in, your walls tight, but loosening as he pushed and prodded his way in. He swore softly as he felt you accepting him. 

“Sh-shit babes, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say this was your first time.” 

You had had sex before, yes, but most of the time, it had to be done in a hurry, as you still lived at home and your parents could be back any moment. But not here. This was your own space, you could go for as long or as short as you wanted. The slowness and tenderness of his movements made you melt, loosely locking your arms around his neck. Soon, his pelvis was flush against yours. You stayed like that for a moment, before he pulled back out and moved back in, a little faster this time. With each thrust, he picked up a little speed, until he had a good rhythm going. You clenched the pillow behind you, moaning and panting as he moved. He leaned down and bit softly on your skin, causing the moan that was escaping your mouth to turn into a near shriek. You knew it would bruise, but you didn’t care. All that mattered was here and now. 

After a time, Beetlejuice was pounding into you wildly, causing you to nearly scream as you called out his nickname. You were nearing your climax, Beetlejuice could feel it. “Say my name when you cum,” he said in a voice that was somehow raspier than his normal voice. The mere sound of his voice was enough to push you over the edge. “BEETLEJUICE!!” you screamed, as your orgasm washed over you. Your legs pulled him flush against you, Beetlejuice feeling every muscle massage him. His member twitched before going soft, his head swelling with pleasure. He rolled over to lay beside you, staring up at the ceiling. You glanced over at him. “Everything ok?” 

“Yeah…” he said between pants. “Holy shit, babes… That was… That was something else…” soft trails of sweat could be seen on his temples. 

“So… How exactly does it work for you?” You asked, curiously. You knew how men orgasmed but wondered if it was different for ghosts.

“How does what work for me?” he asked, clearly not understanding the question, despite the context.

“How does… y’know… an orgasm work for you? Or ghosts in general?” 

“Oh, that. Well, I still get the sensations of it, just nothing comes out.” 

“I see…” You said, before your eyes slowly shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for being patient! I really hope this chapter was worth the wait! As I explained in the update post, I am not exactly great at writing smut, but I have to say, I think I did ok.


End file.
